


[Read by: Yaku Morisuke]

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, M/M, Third Year Noya, everyone besides yaku and noya are just there in texting, university yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KUROO TETSUROU NAMED THE CONVERSATION: mori-chan + non-ginger shorty from karasuno</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Read by: Yaku Morisuke]

They’re not as different as you might think.

They’re both always covered in bruises and gashes because of sports. They play the same position. They’re always ready for anything, though one more than the other. They love people unconditionally, though one of them might be more reluctant to admit it.

It’s only tiny differences that make up the big difference.

Like the five hour distance.

Like the different year levels.

Like the different schools.

…

Just the little differences that make everything more difficult.

But that didn’t stop them. 

 

They changed. Yuu’s hair was different, and his ears were pierced. His hair was shorter and spiked up without him having to run hair gel through it, though it was held back by Asahi’s old headband. He had a fringe and it was completely blonde. Morisuke now went to university and lived by himself in Tokyo. His hair was still the same, though he liked wearing beanies now. He wore glasses, though the prescription wasn’t too strong.

They changed, but they stayed the same to each other.

 

Morisuke leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Yuu looked up from his phone and frowned.

“Mori?” he asked softly, knowing Morisuke preferred not to have Yuu shout while he was studying.

“I’m fine,” Morisuke replied. “Just… I’m fried, as you would say.”

Yuu smirked. “Do you wanna go somewhere?” He rolled off the bed onto the top and propped his hands up on his chin. “Just a little work or something. Maybe we can get some lunch and then just chill. When is this assignment due?”

“A few days,” Morisuke said. “I’ve got enough time, so I’m not stressing about the deadline, it’s just the last remaining parts that I’m confused about.”

Yuu nodded, standing up and offering his hand to Morisuke. Yuu gave his hand a quick kiss and smiled, letting go of his hand once Morisuke was on his feet. Yuu rushed over to the door of Morisuke’s apartment, shoving his feet into his shoes and tugging them on. Morisuke did the same and they walked out of the apartment hand in hand.

 

Morisuke scanned his phone and his shoulders slumped. Yuu looked up from his own phone and smirked.  
“Who pissed in your cereal this time?” he asked, moving forward in the coffee line. Morisuke sighed and gave him his phone.

 

_KUROO: worms r so cool_

_KENMA: …… why_

_YAMAMOTO: lol they’re kinda gross_

_KENMA: yeh_

_LEV: i’d lick one for twenty bucks_

_YAMAMOTA: i bet u won’t_

_LEV: i bet i will_

_LEV: brb_

_KUROO: lmao the reason i said it is bc they're so chill. when i die don’t even put me in a casket just shove me in the ground and let the worms eat me_

_KENMA: thats disgusting_

_YAKU: why_

_KUROO: oh hi mum_

_YAKU: why_

_KUROO: bc life isn’t fair mother_

 

Yuu snorted and started typing. Morisuke didn’t bother to stop him.

 

_YAKU: did lev actually lick it??_

_LEV: [image attachment]_

_YAKU: NICE DUDE HAHAH_

_KUROO: omg yuck how does ur mouth taste_

_LEV: like moss and dirt kuroo-san_

_LEV: the trick is to lean into the dirt taste_

_KUROO: ewwww nice dude_

_YAMAMOTO: I DIDNT ACTUALLY MEAN DO IT BUT OKAY_

_YAMAMOTO: also why aren’t we questioning yaku being supportive of this_

_[KOZUME KENMA HAS LEFT THE CHAT]_

_KUROO: he said he hates lev and wishes he was never friends with me lol_

_KUROO: also yeh yaku are u ok_

_YAKU: lmao it’s noya_

_LEV: THE SHORTY FROM KARASUNO??_

_YAKU: EXCUSE ME IS THAT HOW YOU RMEMEBER ME_

_KUROO: rmemeber_

_YAKU: fuck off im trying to live_

_LEV: ARE YOU ON A DATE_

_YAKU: getting coffee if that counts_

_YAKU: mori wants his phone back so bye lol_

_KUROO: MORI OH MY GOD THATS ADORABLE_

_YAKU: i will sell you to satan for 5 yen_

_[KUROO TETSUROU ADDED KOZUME KENMA]_

_KENMA: fml_

_KUROO: also rude yaku_

 

“I’m going to be bullied,” Morisuke groaned, but he was smiling. His phone buzzed and he sighed. He showed his phone to Yuu.

 

_KUROO TETSUROU NAMED THE CONVERSATION: mori-chan + non-ginger shorty from karasuno_

 

Yuu screwed up his fists and stomped his foot like a child. “Can I punch them?!”

Morisuke nodded and pushed him forward in line, the libero ordering for the both of them. Morisuke waited off to the side for their coffees, Yuu joining him after he ordered. Yuu slipped his arm around Morisuke’s shoulders and looked at his phone.

 

_YAKU: i’m disappointed in you all_

_KUROO: see now i actually feel guilty because you went and mumed all over the place_

_YAMAMOTO: he’s probably giving us “the look”_

_LEV: gimme a sec_

 

Yuu’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out, leaning against Morisuke’s shoulder. He snorted while Morisuke groaned.

 

_[HAIBA LEV ADDED NISHINOYA YUU]_

_LEV: is he doing the face lol_

_NISHINOYA: yeh lmao_

_YAMAMOTO: called it_

_LEV: wait shit am i gonna get my twenty bucks??_

_YAKU: language_

_YAMAMOTO: WHEN DID I EVER BET_

_LEV: [image attachment]_

_YAMAMOTO: you got me there_

_KUROO: pay up buzz cut_

_YAMAMOTO: i have a mohawk and you better respect it_

 

Yuu locked his phone and pocketed it, kissing Morisuke on the cheek. Morisuke pushed him away but it was rather weak. Yuu’s arm was still around his shoulders and he moved it down to wrap both of them around his waist.

“I dislike my friends,” Morisuke said quietly, leaning into Yuu’s touch. Their coffees were pushed in front of them and Yuu grabbed his. Morisuke did the same, putting his phone on silent. He followed Yuu out of the cafe, slipping his hand through his boyfriend’s.

“What’s this?” Yuu asked smugly. “You never wanna do this in public.”

Morisuke shrugged. “Change of heart.”

Yuu grinned, squeezing his hand as they walked back to the apartment.

 

“Yuu, there’s an assignment _right_ on that table.”

Yuu pulled back, studying his work on Morisuke’s neck. Two red marks that were slowly going purple. “And?” he asked. “You said it yourself that you’d have enough time.” He raised his eyebrows, a smug grin on his face. “Unless you want me to stop?”

Morisuke glared up at him, but it did nothing as his cheeks were bright red. He rolled his eyes and pulled Yuu closed to him, slipping his arms around his neck as he kissed him.

Yuu smiled into the kiss, his bruised arms supporting him above Morisuke. Morisuke bit down on Yuu’s bottom lip a little too forcefully but his tongue replaced the pain. 

Morisuke’s hands threaded through Yuu’s hair, pulling the headband out and throwing it on the floor. He pushed Yuu’s fringe back and pulled back, smiling softly at him.

Yuu returned the smile, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. “You haven’t changed.”

“Hm?” Morisuke asked, watching his hands card through Yuu’s hair.

“You still pull away and look at me.”

“It’s called admiring the artwork,” Morisuke replied, grinning when Yuu’s eyes went wide and he basically short circuited. His face went bright red and he collapsed on top of Morisuke, burying his face in the older’s shoulder.

“Ah! Yuu, what- Don’t!”

Morisuke was thrown into a fit of giggles as Yuu tickled him, his face still in his shoulder.

“It’s called torturing!” Yuu yelled, squeezing Morisuke’s side.

“I’m sorry! Sto- I’m sorr- Yuu! Stop it!”

As much as Morisuke heaved and shoved, Yuu didn’t move. He stopped tickling but he didn’t pull back. He fit his body between the couch and Morisuke’s, leaning on his chest.

“I love you,” Morisuke whispered. Yuu looked up at him and kissed him on the jaw.

“Love you too, Mori-chan.”

“Say that again and I will kick your ass.”

Yuu laughed, and Morisuke’s short anger disappeared. He pulled Yuu close to him and sighed, burying his nose in the libero’s hair. He breathed in, his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out, seeing the chat going off. He muted it, placing his phone on the ground.

 

_mori-chan + non-ginger shorty from karasuno_

_LEV: think they’re makign out??_

_KUROO: probs. wouldn’t put it pass them_

_KENMA: why are we talking about this_

_YAMAMOTO: it’s cute kenma_

_INUOKA: o.O what is happening here_

_KUROO: ayy inuoka hey man_

_INUOKA: hi kuroo-san!! what happened here?? >:/_

_KUROO: yaku’s got his boy toy over and we’re placing bets on what they’re doing_

_[Read by: Yaku Morisuke]_

_KENMA: ^^_

_YAMAMOTO: ahhahaha_

_LEV: >:0 THERE IT IS_

_KUROO: >:3c_

_KENMA: he probably muted us_

**Author's Note:**

> ok first time writing these guys together but theres a serious lack of yakunoya so here you fuckin go bc im desperate man
> 
> alternative title: hi i'm kieran and i'm thirsty af for yaku


End file.
